


I'll Be Waiting

by Dryocampa



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: AU: Merformers, Implied Relationships, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryocampa/pseuds/Dryocampa
Summary: Breakdown is captured by poachers, but Knock Out isn't too worried.
Relationships: Breakdown/Knock Out
Kudos: 31





	I'll Be Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Ship Called Wander](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565610) by [vienn_peridot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vienn_peridot/pseuds/vienn_peridot). 



Knock Out was an impressive sight when provoked. His tail fin, normally flowing regally in his wake, was fanned out to its full size in a territorial display, and the spiny fins on his head and upper back were fully erect as he glared at the mer in front of him.

Starscream remained unfazed as he continued to deliver the bad news. "And the last Lazerbeak saw of them they had holed up quite comfortably in a cove a few hours from here. Honestly, a _ridiculous_ amount of boats for one mer, and they didn't even bother taking Bulkhead..."

"If they're that unimpressive why aren't you out there _rescuing_ him instead of relaying to to me like juvenile _gossip?_ " Knock Out snarled, swimming past him to fetch items of healing from the cave walls; kelp bandages, splints made from cetacean bones, ground up sponges and clams filled with healing salves and tied shut with seaweed. "How many mer are you taking with you? I'll need to prepare."

The commander watched the flurry of activity with an amused smirk. With a flick of his tail he rolled upwards through the water until he was safely out of the way as the red mer bustled about, his dorsal fin scraping against the roof of the cave. 

"Just three or four" He replied noncommittally. "Lord Megatron made his opinion of Breakdowns plight quite clear, so I'll have to be fast and discreet."

At this Knock Out stopped what he was doing, letting the kelp bundle he was holding float to the ground as he stared at the shark-mer.

"You mean to say he doesn't want Breakdown rescued?" he asked incredulously. "But he plays a vital role in the pod! Who's going to lead the warriors? Who's going to help me with the wounded?" And, of course, the unspoken _who's going to groom me?_

Starscream twitched his pelvic fins irritably. "Please. If I was the one that needed convincing I wouldn't be telling you all of this. I just thought I'd inform you before I left so you would be adequately prepared. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

With that he angled down and shot out of the mouth of the cave, disappearing from view as quickly as he had arrived.

Knock Out watched him leave, fins settling down to a relaxed angle as he composed himself, carefully tucking away the rage aimed at the pod leader.

Of course, he thought, the chief part of the blame lay with Bulkhead. Knock Out had never liked their little rivalry, and the extended battles and injuries that came with it.

He refused to believe his mate had lost to the other mer, but it made sense to assume he had been too busy squabbling with the green Autobot to notice the deceptive silence of a circling net, or a leveled harpoon from a distant boat. Yes, that was it.

Thus reassured, he resumed setting out medical supplies, humming a cheerful tune. He wasn't worried whether or not Breakdown would return. 

He always did.

**Author's Note:**

> Starscream is based on the thresher shark. I imagined Knock Out as a halfmoon betta, but their huge fins make them almost immobile, so maybe a spade tail.


End file.
